


It's Not a Promposal If It's Homecoming

by splishsplashxox



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash Lynx Lives, Fluff, Homecoming Dance, I just want them to be happy, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shorter Wong Lives, Soft Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splishsplashxox/pseuds/splishsplashxox
Summary: Eiji has a very special birthday present in mind for Ash, even if literally no one he knows in the US has experienced a Homecoming dance.  For a very special Banana Fish birthday bAsh! I hope you love it, Jo!
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	It's Not a Promposal If It's Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jumpforjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/gifts).



> If you want some mood music, I also made a super cheesy and definitely not my high school years Homecoming playlist. https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0DugRDABspSjfBEYiY5Nou?si=K9T4ik7pQhitX8jDvFK8DA

Glancing at his styled hair in the mirror, Ash rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you guys talked me into this. Shouldn’t I get to decide what I’m doing for my birthday?” He buttoned up his shirt before tying on a simple hunter green tie. “It’s my day, after all.”

Shorter laughed as handed Ash the sport coat he would be wearing. “Did you really want to say no to Eiji? _Could_ you even say no to him?”

Ash narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, looking away. Shorter wasn’t wrong, and Ash did not want to admit as much aloud. “Yeah but Eiji knows I could have gotten us nicer clothes.”

“No, he wanted––nay, demanded––that the clothing look like something a ‘regular high school kid would wear to such an occasion.’ He did the sad puppy eyes. I couldn’t say no.” Shorter slid the jacket on Ash when the blond held out his arms. “Side note, Eiji may have actually been a Labrador retriever in a past life.”

A tiny chuckle and equally small grin gave Ash away. Damn, Shorter always knew how to make Ash reveal all his secrets, and Ash both hated and loved him for it.

Rubbing the sides of his head, Shorter relaxed against the wall at the end of Ash’s bed. “See? I knew you’d like this Homecoming dance thing. I have permanently secured my spot as both your best friend and Eiji’s.” He sported a proud smirk, unafraid to show his pride in his achievement.

Ash rolled his eyes. “Do you even have a date?”

“Who says I’m going? I didn’t go to high school. So I don’t have to participate in this.”

“I didn’t go either!” Ash considered the members of the gang. “Did any of us even make it into the ninth grade? I feel like most of us dropped out before then.”

Shorter tapped his pointer finger on his chin, pondering the same question. “Eiji did––”

“Not in the US!”

“––Annnnd probably Max, but he rode to school in a horse-drawn cart, or maybe he saw the invention of the wheel. But yeah that might be it.”

“So we’re going off what knowledge to make this Homecoming dance happen?”

“A bunch of cheesy movies on Netflix, my sister’s Pinterest account, Jessica, WikiHow… You know, all the usual sources.” Shorter handed Ash a lint roller. “Come on, man, clean up. Eiji’s an important date, and if you have him out past curfew, Ibe and I may have to come after you. I know where you live.”

“No shit,” Ash said. He ran the roller up and down the jacket, surprised at the hair on it. “When did we get a cat? This is cat hair.”

“Borrowed the jacket from Sing. He’s kind of the equivalent of a baby high school freshman.”

Shaking his head, Ash handed the roller back to Shorter. “I’m 18. I’m the hot senior now. I can’t show up to a dance like this.”

“Eiji approved the outfit. I’m not crossing him, not with how much he’s put into the whole night for you.” Shorter glanced at his phone before jumping to his feet. “Come on, you’re gonna be late!”

“To what?!” Ash asked, checking his appearance in the mirror before letting Shorter literally pull him out the door and up to the roof of their building. “Bro, where are we going? Homecoming happens in the gym.”

“Just shut up and follow me,” Shorter said as they climbed to the roof. Once they reached the door, Shorter shoved Ash outside and shut the door with a quick “Good luck! I’m on watch for you guys.”

Outside, the sun was setting and New York was really coming to life with lights kicking on in the surrounding buildings and the heat of the day finally quitting. The city was noisy as ever, but a single speaker on the roof helped Ash to hear the music playing. It sounded like the Top 40 list from the early 2000s, which Ash imagined was at least somewhat intentional.

And then he saw Eiji, standing somehow perfectly centered in the setting sun. He looked so handsome in his ill-fitted jacket and baggy slacks. His smile glowed brightly, all teeth and open mouthed in an excited “You’re here!” It was enough to make Ash’s stomach fill with an entire population of butterflies. In Eiji’s hands were two florist boxes with red carnations inside.

“Help me with this boutonnière. I don’t want to stab you.” Eiji extended one of the boxes to Ash, almost wagging his whole body in excitement. The wiggling subsided when Ash enveloped Eiji’s beautiful, clean hand inside his own, and the grin on Eiji’s face softened. “I hope you like this tonight.”

Ash was smiling softly as he pulled the pin out and used it to fasten the flower to Eiji’s jacket. “You went to so much trouble for me. How could I not love it?”

Eiji’s face flushed bright pink. “Oh… Would you like some punch?”

Ash looked around the rooftop to see a snack table set up, including a bowl of punch. No doubt it had warmed to a point of losing its flavor, but Eiji really had taken the details seriously. “If we’re the only two students at the dance, who’s gonna spike the punch bowl?”

“Do kids actually do that? I thought that was just for drama in the movies!”

“I dunno. But it’s whatever you want, Eiji.”

“No, _you_! Whatever you want. It’s your night.”

“May I have this dance?” Ash asked. It was a cheesy Jesse McCartney song, “Beautiful Soul.” But even Ash couldn’t hide how happy this made him. How had Eiji known this would make him so happy before Ash even knew himself? It was uncanny.

Eiji swiped away Ash’s hands. “High school kids don’t know how to ballroom dance, Aslan. They sway.” He wrapped his arms behind Ash’s neck, pressed his chest to the others. “Like this. Awkward and innocent.”

Ash laughed at that, taking a steady but gentle hold of Eiji’s waist as they swayed. “You’re such a tourist. An American fan boy.”

“Do you like it?”

“I like you.” Ash pressed a kiss to Eiji’s forehead.

“Yes, yes, I know that! But do you like this? Your own private Homecoming dance.”

“It’s a gift to remember for the ages. Thank you, Eiji.”

Eiji stood up on his tiptoes and used his arms as leverage to bring Ash’s lips close to his own, kissing him boldly. “Happy Birthday, Ash,” he said when they parted.

“This might be my best birthday yet.” And Ash kissed Eiji again. 


End file.
